Gone
by Nightmare Melody
Summary: /"Maafkan aku, Hinata. Tapi aku bersumpah, aku akan membunuh si Kakek tua bangka itu untukmu."\ Hanya bisa buat Summary sedikit! Read n Review please ! Rating berjalan sesuai dengan alur cerita !


Hoooaaaa! Fic pertamaku telah jadi! Ini, ini telah di publish! YAY! XD *di hajar masa karna berisik*

Yosh! Saya minta review, kritik, saran dari para readers!

Enjoy!

**GONE**

Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: SasuNaru, KakaNaru and other

WARNING: BL, OC, or OOC (maybe), abal, malexmale

**DON'T READ DON'T REVIEW**

Sudah lebih dari 5 menit pemuda berkulit tan itu hanya duduk terdiam di atas ranjangnya. Dia tidak melakukan apapun selain memperhatikan selimut tebal berwarna putih yang menutupi tubuhnya saat ini. Pemuda itu sengaja tidak menghidupkan lampu kamarnya dan membiarkan ruangan yang gelap itu disinari oleh cahaya bulan yang menyusup masuk melalui 3 jendela kacanya.

Pemuda yang memiliki 3 garis halus di masing-masing pipinya itu terdiam sejenak sebelum memutuskan untuk menyingkap selimutnya dan menjejakkan kaki-kakinya ke lantai. Hawa dingin langsung merayapi kakinya, namun pemuda itu menghiraukannya, dia kemudian beranjak dari ranjang dan berjalan ke arah jendela.

Pemuda itu menghentikan langkah kakinya di jendela tepat tengah-tengah. Dia terdiam sesaat sebelum memutuskan untuk membuka jendela di depannya. Sedetik setelah jendela terbuka, angin malam langsung menyapa, membiusnya dengan hawa dingin yang berhembus pelan dan membelai wajah berkulit tan miliknya.

Memang, angin itu terasa sangat dingin. Namun, tak sedingin hatinya saat ini.

Tanpa peduli dengan dinginnya angin malam, pemuda bernama Naruto itu langsung memanjat naik dan mendudukkan dirinya di mulut jendela untuk melihat langit di atas sana agar lebih leluasa. Naruto mendongak, dia dapat melihat langit hitam kelam berhiaskan ribuan bintang dan sebuah bulan purnama. Naruto memandang bulan purnama itu. Bulan purnama yang berpendar lemah di langit malam membuatnya teringat pada seseorang yang terlalu tersenyum lembut padanya.

Membuatnya teringat pada seseorang yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya.

Kekasih, itulah hal yang sangat mengganggu pikiran Naruto sejak beberapa hari lalu dan membuatnya tidak bisa tidur beberapa hari belakangan—dan malam ini hanyalah salah satunya.

Tak menghiraukan angin malam yang terus berhembus melewatinya, Naruto tetap berdiam diri di posisinya dan menikmati pemandangan langit malam yang tersedia di hadapannya. Sejujurnya Naruto sudah tidak tahu lagi dengan apa yang seharusnya dia lakukan. Apakah benar setelah ini dia masih mampu melakukan semuanya tanpa melukai perasaannya sendiri sekaligus melukai perasaan orang yang paling ia kasihi? Tanpa sadar Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya sangat erat sampai buku-buku jarinya berubah putih.

Sejak awal, Naruto sudah membenci kakeknya. Dan sekarang karena kakeknya yang terobsesi dengan bisnis, ia HARUS membunuh orang yang sangat Naruto cintai. Mengingat hal itu membuat kebencian Naruto terhadap kakeknya sendiri dari semakin bertambah besar dan besar.

TOK TOK TOK

Terdengar seseorang tengah mengetuk pintu kamar Naruto dengan tempo pelan.

Naruto sedikit mengendurkan syarafnya, dan tanpa mengubah posisinya dia memberi instruksi kepada siapapun yang mengetuk pintunya, "Masuk."

Seorang pria berambut perak dengan segera masuk ke kamar Naruto mengikuti perintah. Pria yang menggunakan masker untuk menutupi sebagian wajahnya tersebut menutup pintu di belakangnya dan menatap ke arah pemuda yang tengah duduk termenung menatap langit.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto tanpa perlu memastikan siapa orangnya. Tanpa melihatpun, Naruto sudah tahu siapa orang—yang entah bagaimana caranya—selalu datang ke kamarnya ketika Naruto terjaga.

"Hanya mengecek kau sudah tidur atau belum." jawab pria berambut perak itu. Melihat Naruto tidak membalas perkataannya, pria itu melanjutkan dengan nada sedikit bercanda yang anehnya terdengar serius, "Apa kau ingin aku menyanyikan lagu nina bobo agar dapat tidur?"

"Tak perlu." timpal Naruto dingin.

"Tapi, ku pikir kau perlu itu."

"Heh! Kau pikir aku anak yang masih berumur 5 tahun? Liatlah di hadapanmu ini! Aku sudah berumur 18 tahun, dan tak perlu lagi yang entah siapa penciptanya itu, Kakashi!"

"Lalu kenapa? Di mataku kau masih anak-anak yang berumur 5 tahun untuk ditemani tidur, Naruto." pria berambut perak bernama Hatake Kakashi itu tersenyum tipis di balik maskernya.

Kakashi adalah seorang sekretaris dari perusahaan Uzumaki's Corp sekaligus seseorang yang sangat dipercayai oleh Namikaze Minato untuk merawat anak semata wayangnya Uzumaki Naruto.

Dan Uzumaki Naruto si pemuda berambut pirang, berbola mata sapphire, berkulit tan, serta memiliki 3 garis halus di pipinya itu mendengus pelan menanggapi kata-kata yang baru saja diucapkan Kakashi. Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya jengkel sambil menggerutu, "Terserah apa katamu."

Naruto tak butuh tidur dan tak akan tidur sebelum kekasihnya Hyuuga Hinata, kembali padanya.

"Hm. Kau memikirkan Nona Hyuuga?" tanya Kakashi.

Dalam hati Naruto berpikir, 'Bukankah itu sudah jelas? Apa kau saja yang tak bisa melihat?'

Namun di kenyataannya Naruto hanya menjawab ketus, "Memangnya kenapa? Bukan urusanmu kan? Jangan mencampuri urusan orang lain, Kakashi."

Kakashi tahu bahwa mood anak Namikaze Minato ini sedang dalam keadaan buruk. Dan Kakashi jelas sudah tahu apa penyebab Naruto bisa menjadi segalau ini. Hanya karena acara perlombaan tender dimenangkan oleh Hyuuga, Uzumaki Senju pun memerintah untuk membantai habis keluarga Hyuuga serta Hyuuga's Corp! Naruto pun mengetahui niat Senju dan mengajak Hinata sang kekasih ke Pelabuhan Tokyo. Daripada membawa kekasih pergi dan keberadaannya akhirnya di ketahui lalu dibunuh? Lebih baik Hinata mati di tangannya sendiri bukan? Memang, terdengar sangat jahat. Tapi itu adalah jalan satu-satunya walau masih ada solusi yang lain, mungkin?

"Kau tahu sendiri, bahwa kakekmu itu memang keras kepala dan penuh ambisi." Ujar Kakashi berusaha menenangkan. "Sama sepertimu, bukan?" gurau Kakashi—meskipun 80 % dari kata-katanya mengandung kebenaran.

"Kau menyindirku atau menghiburku?" hardik Naruto. Memang benar dia keras kepala, tapi ia tak ingin disamakan dengan si tua-bangka itu.

"Bisa keduanya. Tapi kau tau, kau lebih keras kepala daripada dia, bahkan keras kepalamu telah mengalahkannya."

"Aku tak butuh itu." Ucap Naruto dengan nada final.

"Baiklah, apa kau ingin aku menemanimu tidur?" tanya Kakashi sekali lagi untuk memastikan Naruto ingin tidur bersamanya atau tidak.

"Tidak, aku bisa tidur sendiri."

Kakashi hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Naruto yang sekarang bukanlah Uzumaki Naruto yang ceria, nakal, dan suka merengek, melainkan Uzumaki Naruto yang dingin, cuek, tanpa ekspresi. Ah, betapa Kakashi merindukan sosok Naruto yang dulu.

"Jangan lupa, besok kau harus menemui kakekmu untuk memberi penjelasan tentang kematian Nona Hyuuga, Naruto." ucap Kakashi pada akhirnya.

"Hn."

Kakashi pun keluar, membiarkan Naruto sendiri. Mungkin membiarkan Naruto sendiri akan membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

Beberapa menit setelah dirasanya Kakashi telah benar-benar pergi dari territorial kamarnya, Naruto kembali diliputi amarahnya. Naruto mengepalkan tangannya sangat erat sampai kuku jarinya telah melukai telapak tangannya sendiri.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata. Tapi aku bersumpah, aku akan membunuh si Kakek tua bangka itu untukmu." gumam Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

Ya, Naruto telah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan membunuh pria tua itu hanya untuk Hinata seorang. Hanya untuk Hinata seorang.

**-TBC-**

Hah, saya tak tau harus bilang apa. Beri kritik, saran, atau tanggapan tentang fic ini. Dan, special thanks for Uzuki-san! :D

jelek, gaje?

Review please~!


End file.
